Young Justice: Redemption (redone)
by Jerry65
Summary: The Great War on Cybertron was a long war, with eons of chaos and casualty, spreading to other worlds. But now the War is over, and someone has to take responsibility. Megatron was that someone, exiled from Cybertron and brought to a planet untouched by the War, where he will live the rest of his days among some teens and their kind. However, his past is catching up to him...
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption Part 0: Exile**

**Yep, time for a redo of this story! If you haven't heard yet, this is a reboot in a sense of a much older story I did a while ago that I kind of stopped updating for various reasons. But, I've come back to redo this story, make it less confusing, and just make it better overall. If you're wondering, the core part of the story remians the same, but there are many changes. For example:**

**-Brand new plot**

**-Completely different characters that feel less random in a sense I guess?**

**-Better writing (hopefully)**

**So yeah, that's it I think. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer for whole thing: I don't own anything except the story and any possible made up characters I happen to make later on.**

* * *

"Megatron, you have been accused of crimes against the species. These crimes include mass genocide, illegal production of banned weapons, approval of unethical experiments, violent torture, creation of a terrorist organization, starting a war that is responsible for the deaths of over 4 billion Cybertronians and countless other beings, and many other atrocities, all of which can be directly attributed to you. How do you plead?" an Autobot soldier asked, listing off all the crimes the Decepticon leader was accused of. He couldn't remember the Autobot's name, but he knew it started with a P. The trial was taking place in a gladiatorial arena in the city of Kaon, bringing back memories and flashbacks to Megatron. He easily recognized it as the arena where his first fight took place.

"Guilty." Megatron said in a monotone voice. Surrounding him was an audience, all of them Autobots or other Cybertronians that had returned home. The Great War was over, and now Cybertronians from every stretch of the galaxy had flown back home, ready to start anew and rebuild their planet, one broken piece at a time. In front of him stood the judge who would be ruling over the court, the same person who was his main rival in the War: Optimus Prime.

"Megatron, you do realize the consequences of your actions, am I not correct? With what you did during this long War, the sentences you could be given are tremendous."

"I'm aware of my current situation, yes. And I'm prepared for the worse, whatever it would be." Megatron responded. Prime stared him down sternly, to which Megatron assumed was supposed to make him uncomfortable. He couldn't blame them, here, the whole audience was made of his former enemies, and people who still hold grudges and have hatred towards him. He killed their friends, people they loved and cared about. Why should he blame them for having those feelings? It appeared Optimus had his verdict.

"Megatron, under Cybertronian law, I sentence you to death via slow spark combustion. Your execution will be private, but your body will be shown to the public as proof of your death. Your execution starts tomorrow." Optimus announced, and upon hearing his death sentence, Megatron remained silent and silently obeyed as Optimus ordered him to be taken away to a prison, where he will be housed until then. A death sentence wasn't anything unexpected, especially for someone like Megatron. The once powerful and unstoppable leader of the ferocious Decepticons, now about to be put to sleep forever silently, as if he just gave up on life…

* * *

Megatron was being escorted to his death chamber. The walk there felt long and grueling, and the Decepticon leader just wanted it to pass more quickly than it was right now. His two guards, Jazz and Cliffjumper, were heavily armed and occasionally pushed him if he was distracted. Finally, they reached the room where Optimus and a few Autobots waited.

"Megatron, I'm to ask you what your final wishes, if you have any, would be." Optimus told him. It was an easy answer for Megatron, and he didn't even take time to think.

"No final wishes. Just do what you must."

"Very well. Perceptor, activate the chamber." Optimus told the Autobot scientist, who began typing away at a keyboard. Indicator lights on the machine were starting to glow green, showing signs of being in working condition. The guards nudged Megatron forward, and he obeyed, stepping into the chamber. The door closed behind him, and he turned around to look Optimus in the eye through the small glass window on the door. Perceptor pulled a lever, and Megatron could see liquid pouring into the chamber. The whole thing felt claustrophobic, with the chamber being tight and small compared to his rather tall body structure. Finally, the liquid completely flooded the inside, and Perceptor pulled another lever, and soon Megatron could see flashes of light and energy coursing from within. It all shot into his body, and he could feel himself slipping away slowly from life. He could feel his spark begin to contract, flickering and fading. He had a strange feeling in him, not pain, not relaxation, but something he just couldn't recognize. Soon, his thoughts started to randomly drift, from his past, to the start of the Great War, to the many people he killed...his thoughts all drifted around in his head until they became foggy, and soon enough, Megatron closed his eyes, his sight fading to black…

* * *

The crowd roared as they watched Megatron's body, which had been laid on top of a simple slab of metal torn from the wrecks of damaged buildings from the War, be paraded through the streets of Iacon. Many of them were Autobots and neutral Cybertronians, both who hated Megatron and despised the effects of the War he had helped to cause in a big way. A few members of the crowd were Decepticons, many of whom were angry at Megatron's defection and surrender, causing the War to end. Although they didn't admit it, all of them were happy the Great War was over. Many of them had actually become friends with the Autobots, trying to mend their relationship to unify Cybertron. Megatron's execution was the first step in a plan for unification. The crowd mocked Megatron, spitting insults and mockery. No one had come to pay their respects, as they have all come to watch the procession of embarrassment go on it's course. Finally, the four Autobots carrying the slab reached their final destination, a small shuttle. The doors closed behind them, and they dropped the heavy slab. They picked up Megatron's body, two holding him by his shoulders and two holding him by his legs, and they walked over to a small room. The room was quite empty barring some computer consoles and machines hooked up to a large stasis pod. They quickly dumped him inside before shutting the glass door, relieved they didn't need to carry such a heavy load anymore.

"Tired of carrying that spawn of a glitch, especially throughout the whole city." One Autobot said, chuckling a little. He was green, and the tire kibble on his body suggested he had a ground alt mode, most likely a car.

"Damn, I agree. Glad we're done!" Another Autobot agreed, and they both high fived each other. He was yellow, with several wing kibble showing that he transformed into a jet. The other two Autobots there were both blue, and their kibble suggested motorcycle and car alt modes.

"Come on guys, we're about to take off soon." Another Autobot walked in. He was bigger, more well built. The big tires made him look strong, and he had a gruff, war hardened face.

"Yes sir." All four acknowledged. They all got into their seats and readied the ship's engines, which began to purr lightly and have a faint orange glow. Soon enough, more Autobots began to board the ship, and their small crew was ready to take off.

"How are the ship's engines?" The Captain asked the yellow Autobot from before.

"Great. They're at a hundred percent fuel and are in perfect condition."

"Excellent. And the shields and weapon systems?"

"All ready to go. I think we can leave, sir. We just need your word."

"Alright, then let's take off." The Captain ordered, and the crew began to take their stations for preparation for take off. The shuttle began to hover in the air, slowly rising into the sky. Once it was high enough in the sky, flames blasted out of the thrusters as they activated to full speed, and the shuttle disappeared into space.

* * *

**Later…**

"Captain, everything's going smooth. We're heading to our destination at top speed."

"Excellent. If all goes well, we should arrive smoothly." the captain nodded in delight. He sat back down on his chair, located in the middle of the bridge, having a perfect view of the large window in front of the ship. The window was quite thick, so most bullets couldn't penetrate it. Better yet, it gave a fantastic view of space, and the captain watched as their shuttle passed the millions of bright, shining stars that dotted the galaxy. He could occasionally see other planets, and the quietness of space felt very relaxing compared to the loud, rambunctious battles he used to hear back on Cybertron. In his mind, the captain wondered which of the planets he passed had survived their terrible War. Did they hate the Cybertronians who destroyed their homes and wreak havoc on their land? How much did they miss the families lost, all adding to the large casualty count? It was just too much to bear for many of the other species he had encountered during the War. He had witnessed so much tragedy, so much lives lost on the other planets that the Great War had spread to.

"_I'm glad the War is over. Perhaps we could start a fresh, clean slate, rebuild and reunite for a new era of peace."_ the captain thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a beeping noise from beside him, and one of his Autobot soldiers started to talk to him in an alarmed voice.

"Sir, there's an unauthorized ship headed for us."

"Decepticons…" the Captain muttered. He quickly turned to the soldiers in charge of the shuttle's weapon's systems.

"Make sure the shields are on a hundred percent! Get the weapon systems online, and target that ship!" the Captain ordered, and troops scrambled to their positions. They began to press buttons, enter commands and relay messages to him. Soon, the shuttle started to rumble and shake. They could feel the powerful blasts from the enemy ship hit their shuttle. Outside, the turrets emerging from areas of the Autobot shuttle started to retaliate, firing back at the enemy ship. The enemy ship's cannons rotated and aimed for other spots, and began to fire once more. Explosions shook the shuttle, and they could hear the loud bangs they made.

"Sir, the shield generator has been hit! Shields are at sixty percent, but we're losing power fast."

"Then siphon some power from our reactor to the shields. We need to shake these guys off."

"Sir, turrets two and three have been destroyed. We're trying to do repairs now!"  
"Don't bother! Just focus on getting us out of here!" the Captain ordered. Several Autobots ran to the shield generator room, and with them they had several tools. They attempted to fix the shield generator, which was now leaking sparks and was showing signs of damage. Suddenly, the enemy ship flew beside their shuttle, and a long tube extended from the side and connected to the Autobot shuttle.

"Sir, we're being boarded!" the blue motorcycle Autobot from before warned. The captain slammed his fists on his chair and stood up, turning to face the Autobots in the bridge.

"All crew, man your weapons and prepare to be boarded! Enemy Decepticons ahead, enemy Decepticons ahead!" The Captain ordered, and the Autobots grabbed any weapon they could find, ranging from rifles, pistols, small short swords, or even a nearby pipe. Three surrounded the door, and they watched as sparks started to dance between the two parts of it, until the door flung open, both metal parts being thrown onto the floor. They aimed their rifles, and waited for some Decepticons to pour in. However, only a small object passed, rolling over to where the soldiers stood.

"Grenade!" one of them shouted and they all ran for cover. The grenade exploded, leaving the section of the hallway a wreck. The soldiers readied themselves again, but a figure leapt through the smoke, tackling one of the Autobots. The Autobot tried to fight back but was quickly incapacitated by several punches and finally the figure grabbing his head and twisting it around, snapping his neck. The figure then used a machine gun on his arm to fire several rounds, hitting the other two. One of them, hit several times in the chest, shoulder, and legs, started to kneel from his wounds, where Energon and oil started to leak. The figure quickly grabbed him, grabbing his rifle and shoving it up his torso, killing him. The second Autobot was only hit twice in the shoulder, and opened fire, but the figure pulled out a pistol he had holstered and fired three rounds, all landing on the Autobot's head and killing him swiftly. The figure walked briskly towards the bridge, but was stopped when five more Autobots blocked his path.

"Autobots, just give me what I want and we leave, no harm done."

"Not today, Decepticon. The War is over, you lost. Surrender and we'll ship you back to Cybertron, no harm done." the Autobot in front told him. The figure, now confirmed as a Decepticon, was blue and white. He had four small, circular red eyes, and the car headlights and bumper on his chest, as well as some small wheels, suggested his alt mode was a car. He wore golden knuckle dusters, both with words labeled on them. He also had a six barreled machine gun on his left arm, and a taser on his right. He was also armed with a pistol and nightstick, both holstered as of this moment.

"Sorry Autobots. I came here for a valuable mission, and I intend to end this in a success." the Decepticon said.

"Very well. Guys, open fire!" the front Autobot said, and they all started to shoot at the Decepticon. The Decepticon quickly reached for his own back and pulled out a shield, made from the car roof of his vehicle mode. The bullets simply bounced off the shield as he shot back with his machine gun. Although a few Autobots were hit, only one was fatally wounded, lying on the ground and bleeding. The Decepticon threw his shield at the Autobots and two were caught in its trajectory, getting knocked over to the ground. The Decepticon used this distraction to leap into the air and kick the front Autobot across the face. Another charged at him with a pipe, and started to hammer down with powerful strikes. The Decepticon blocked these before grabbing his own nightstick and slamming it across the Autobot's temple, quickly sending him to the floor. The Decepticon used his attacker as a launchpad, jumping up and firing several rounds from his weapon, killing the pipe Autobot and hitting another in the leg. The two soldiers knocked down by his riot shield had now gotten up, and opened fire with their rifles. The Decepticon un-holstered his pistol and fired more rounds from both his machine gun and pistol, killing one of the Autobots, while the other ducked and escaped the bullets. The Autobot then tackled the Decepticon, landing several good punches. The Decepticon, finally coming to his senses, reacted quickly and grabbed one of the Autobot's fists, twisting it around until he had twisted the soldier's arm behind his back. The Decepticon then kneed him in the groin before ramming the barrel of his pistol into his head, killing the Autobot. By now, the soldier that had spoken to him earlier about surrendering had gotten up. He held his rifle, but he was bleeding from several hits from earlier.

"Put the weapon down, or I shoot." The Autobot demanded.

"Go ahead. Take your best shot, Autobot." The Decepticon taunted, and the Autobot fired some rounds from his rifle. The Decepticon ducked, and emerged up with an uppercut to the soldier's chin. The soldier grabbed the pipe nearby him and swung it at the Decepticon, but he ducked and jumped up slightly, landing with his left elbow. The Decepticon's elbow crushed the soldier's chest, and when he got up, the Decepticon could see the word "Enslave" marked in all caps. The soldier, determined to continue fighting, reached for the Decepticon, but he simply replied with several machine gun fire to the soldier's head. The Autobot injured first, also reached over to the Decepticon to continue fighting.

"Such a shame, you barely did anything useful in the fight and yet you looked like the commanding officer of this security team. Here, let me help you." The Decepticon ended the poor Autobot's life with a quick stomp on the head, pieces of brain and eyes bouncing around the floor as the soldier's head exploded like a gusher. The Decepticon marched down the hall and into the bridge, where he discovered two shiny gold security doors had been sealed shut. Not about to let a simple security measure stop him, the Decepticon pulled out a detonator pack from his back. It was about the size of his palm, but he clicked a button to make it so that the circumference was bigger than his hand. He carefully attached the bomb right where the two doors attached and locked together, before setting it to explode. He stepped back and waited patiently, and the seconds slowly ticked by. On the other side, the Autobots and the Captain were armed and ready, anxiously waiting for their attacker to come through the door.

"Sir, how many cons do you think there are?" The blue motorcycle bot asked.

"Probably a small brigade, considering our security team's comms are off." Just then, the doors blasted open, creating a deep crater on their surface. The explosion rocked the bridge and launched the doors off their sliding mechanisms. Both security doors were large and dangerous projectiles now, and while most of the Autobots ducked, the green Autobot was hit in the chest. The door embedded itself into his chest and knocked him back with full force as he collided with a computer, crushing it. Translucent Energon and fresh oil leaked from his wound as he just laid there, heavily injured. The others were shocked and watched it all happen before their eyes. Suddenly, their attacker emerged slowly from the smoke.

"W-what? It's only one…" The jet bot pointed out obviously. The Captain didn't care how many Decepticons were there, they were all the same, and this one needed to be brought down like all the rest of them.

"Decepticon, I advise you stand down. It'll make this easier for the both of us this way." The Decepticon just grunted and shrugged, completely ignoring the Captain as he aimed his left arm at the Autobots and opened fire. Machine gun ammo sprayed all over the computers and cover they were using, making multitudes of tiny holes. After the burst of gunfire stopped, the Autobots retaliated, firing their firearms. The Decepticon reached for his back and part of his car roof kibble formed a riot shield that he used to block their shots, which simply bounced off the surface of the durable shield. The most damage the shield had was a few minor scratches. The Autobots continued to fire when the Decepticon took the opportunity to charge at them, using his shield as a makeshift battering ram. He tore through their cover and slammed into the motorcycle Autobot, knocking him to the ground. The Autobot swung his pistol at the Decepticon, but he swatted the weak Autobot away to the side. Another blue Autobot started to open fire with his pistol, so the Decepticon blocked the shots while he pulled out a nightstick and swiveled around towards the Autobot. The momentum allowed him to send a powerful strike across the Autobot's chest, making a dent on it before he slammed upwards to his opponent's chin, sending him tumbling backwards. The Autobot did a full roll before standing back up, charging head first at the Decepticon. He was brave, managing to grab the Decepticon's wrist and start knocking in some punches. The Autobot punched the Decepticon three times, but failed to see him reach with his right arm and use his arm mounted taser. The taser made a faint electric shock noise as it charged up, before the Decepticon slammed the shocking end onto the back of the Autobot's neck. The Autobot felt the electricity painfully course through his whole body and he shouted in pain. The Decepticon then twirled his hand so that he could grab the Autobot's wrist, and then he used his right hand to grab some parts of the Autobot's neck, ripping the metal layer off. The small sheets of metal went flying and he grabbed at the inner spine he found, before raising his arm and tearing the blue Autobot's spine out, successfully decapitating him. The yellow jet Autobot fired a few rounds of his rifle, which bounced off the Decepticon's armor. The Decepticon used the dead blue Autobot's head and spine as a whip, swinging it around and swinging it towards the jet Autobot.

"Hey, that's my dead friend you're-ack!" The Autobot exclaimed angrily before having his dead friend's face slam across his cheek, scraping some of his cheek and making some Energon bleed from the minor wound. By now, the dead Autobot's head was severely marred and disfigured from the strikes at the jet Autobot. The Captain fired a round from his shotgun, the gun's powerful blast knocking the Decepticon to the ground. His shield and the makeshift spine/head whip were thrown across the floor as he landed. The Captain fired another shot, but the Decepticon had quickly recovered and rolled out of the way. He pulled out his pistol and fired several rounds at the Captain, who took blows to the chest, leg, and shoulder, while the jet Autobot got a few shots on his forearm and wing. The Decepticon, nightstick now in hand, charged at the Autobots. The jet Autobot pulled out a small short sword and swung at the Decepticon, scratching his shoulder and a part of his chest. The headlight from his chest car kibble shattered and some parts of the grill separated. The Decepticon used the handle of his pistol as a smaller bludgeon weapon to accompany his nightstick, and he slammed the pistol across the Autobot's abdomen while taking a swing at the Captain, who used his shotgun to block the attack. The jet Autobot thrusted and stabbed at the Decepticon, who threw the nightstick and speared his enemy through the chest. The Autobot, dropping his sword and now trying to pull the nightstick out, suddenly looked down to notice a small grenade attached to the end of the nightstick in his chest.

"Oh scra-" The Autobot was interrupted by a violent explosion that tore him to pieces. Bits of yellow metal and jet parts like wings flew around the room, and his head landed near the Decepticon's feet, bouncing like a ball before coming to a stop. The Captain fired three rounds from his shotgun, managing to damage the Decepticon's arm mounted machine gun when he crossed his arms in an attempt to block as much of the pellets as he could. The Decepticon swung the pistol at him, swiping in the air. The Captain stepped back to dodge the first swipe and then stepped aside, only to be met by the Decepticon's foot to stomp on his. The Captain yelled in agony before the pistol was slammed across his temple, sending him to the ground. The Captain noticed the dead jet Autobot's short sword lying in a puddle of his fellow troop's blood, and so he grabbed the sword and stood back up. He managed to stab the Decepticon in the leg and make a shallow slice wound in his left arm. The Decepticon swung with his pistol, but the Captain, using precise timing, sliced the pistol in half and destroyed it. The Decepticon threw the pistol aside and settled with his fists, throwing several punches. The Captain dodged his fists and tried to swing the sword at him again, but the Decepticon caught his arm and twisted it back behind the Captain, turning him around so he faced the other direction. The sword dropped to the floor and the Autobot Captain winced in pain as the Decepticon pulled his arm up his back.

"Feeling the pain, Captain? Now, I'll be taking what I came here for, but first…" The Decepticon whispered, and then pulled his arm all the way up, tearing it right off the shoulder socket before shoving the dismembered limb through the Captain's midsection and gently pushing him with his foot, sending the Captain falling to the ground. The Decepticon casually walked over to a computer console, pressing a button and called the Decepticon ship he had flown with.

"Barricade, to Darkfire, do you copy? I've secured half the ship, along with the bridge." The Decepticon, now known as Barricade, said to another over a hologram message. This Decepticon was much taller and bigger, and was armed with guns on his legs and arms, and his large wings showed that he transformed into an air vehicle.

"Same, I've got the engine room and the armory, moving onto the cargo hold now. Every last Autobot is slag. Well, sort of. Still sort of killing the leftovers, if you know what I mean." Darkfire replied, and while he still stared at Barricade an injured Autobot stumbled over to him, gun in hand. However, Darkfire was aware of this and used a arm mounted machine gun to gun down the poor Autobot on the spot. Several generic Decepticon soldiers were around him, finishing off the rest.

"I've got access to the ship layout. Cargo hold is just two hallways down. Let's secure the subject and get out of here." Barricade said, typing on a keyboard and bringing up a holographic map.

"Agreed. Let's go soldiers, to the cargo hold!" Darkfire ordered, and the holographic message disappeared. Barricade typed in some more stuff and browsed the computers in the bridge, unbeknownst to him that the Autobot Captain was crawling behind him slowly, sword in hand. The Autobot Captain soon broke into a full on sprint before he jumped in the air. Everything happened so fast, with Barricade glimpsing his back to see the Autobot already running at him seconds before he jumped. Barricade spun out of the way and the Autobot landed on the computer, crushing one of the consoles and screens.

"Fool. You should have stayed on the ground, where you belong." Barricade commented on the Autobot's failure, but the Captain quickly leapt for another computer and tapped a large red button.

"The hell was that for?" Barricade asked, but the Captain just chuckled to himself.

"Good luck...heheh…'getting what you came for'." The Captain said, spitting out some Energon. Barricade just stared at the Autobot before he picked up the dropped sword and swung upwards, bisecting the Captain's head and putting him out of his misery. Suddenly, Darkfire was calling Barricade.

"Barricade, what the hell just happened up there!?"

"The Captain of the ship just pressed a big button and was laughing. Why?"

"The cargo we were after just ejected itself out the cargo hold and just zoomed out of here!" Darkfire exclaimed. He looked at the now empty cargo hold, and several Decepticon soldiers around him looked at each other with concerned looks and faces.

"Doesn't matter now, what's done is done. Besides, I already killed the poor guy. Just get back to the ship, we'll track its location and retrieve it there."

"Got it. But you better not have screwed this up, or I'm gonna kill you." Darkfire threatened.  
"Try me, Darkfire. Let's see how long you'll last." Barricade fired back. He then shut off the communications system and exited the bridge, walking back to his ship, followed by more Decepticons. Once inside, they separated from the Autobot shuttle and flew off, firing several missiles at the now empty shuttle. The shuttle was torn apart by the explosions, and the only thing left of it were large chunks of metallic debris floating in space.

* * *

**That's all for the first chapter, and very soon we will start to see more and more characters come up. Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Redemption Part 1: Earthfall**

**Time for a longer chapter! I know it's been a while since I posted chapter 0, but truth is I don't really have a specific update schedule like I had last time. Also, I plan to make these chapters a bit longer (and better) than those that were in the older version of this story. But hopefully you guys will enjoy the chapters I write, even if they might take a while to come out.**

**As for the story, here's some important changes and information that you might want to know as you read the story, just so it doesn't sound so confusing:  
-Prior to coming to Earth, all characters have Fall of Cybertron styled designs.**

**-Their Earth designs look like their Prime counterparts.  
**

**-Despite the designs being sort of like Prime, I'm making the story a bit more closer to G1, so a mix in a sense.**

**-Barricade uses his Last Knight design because that's my favorite.**

**-Darkfire is the Thrilling 30 Voyager Jetfire figure but purple and black, and his color scheme is based on a WIngs Universe character, who also happens to be based off some old Robotech designs.**

**-Megatron uses his MTMTE design, which means he's more closer to his G1 look.**

**-The Great War ended prior to this story's events and Earth was never affected by the War.**

**Okay that's about it as far as important information goes. So with that out of the way, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Earth, Happy Harbor…**

"Gotta hand it to you Rob, this was a great idea! All of us hanging out at the beach, taking a break from all the hero stuff. Feels great!" Wally exclaimed happily, dumping a towel and some other beach supplies onto the sand before running straight to the water, careful that he doesn't go to insane speeds. Behind him were his other teammates, just watching as Wally splashed around at the shoreline.

"Hey Kid Malingerer, wait for the rest of us." Artemis called out, spraying herself with a can of sunscreen. In the background, Superboy threw a frisbee for Wolf, who ran off to fetch it. M'gaan and Rocket watched, clapping when Wolf managed to jump and catch the frisbee in mid-air.

"Weather feels nice, doesn't it?" Zatanna asked Artemis.

"Yep. Great day for the beach, great day for a relaxing time off the hero-ing."

"Yeah. You know, sometimes I wonder if we'll ever have another day like this where nothing big is happening…" Zatanna said. Suddenly, they could hear several people screaming in the back. Everyone turned to see what they were screaming about, and they looked up into the sky to see a large object surrounded by fire, leaving a trail of black, cloudy smoke behind it. The object was crashing down fast, and Kaldur noticed that it was coming for their direction.

"Team, CLEAR THE AREA!" Kaldur shouted, and they all rushed out of the area, with Wally helping to grab some of his fellow teammates out of danger. The object slammed onto the beach, a large fiery explosion erupting in its place. It was tossed around and dragged across the beach, throwing sand aside from both of its sides and leaving a path of shredded metal and disturbed ground. The team watched slowly as most of the pitch black smoke dissipated, allowing them to see the object, or what was left of it.

"Woah…" Robin muttered. They all walked over, and observed the object. It looked like a large pod, with several short fat "wings" and a few burnt out thrusters. All over the surface of the pod was scorch marks, dents, and other kinds of damage.

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"Looks like an escape pod. Wonder if anyone's inside…" M'gaan answered.

"Please don't tell me whatever's inside is bad. Because I thought today was supposed to be our 'break day'." Raquel said to everyone. Suddenly, they could hear several clicks going off around the pod, before the top slid open slightly. However, the opening mechanism must have been damaged in the crash, because it refused to open bigger than a few inches. Some white smoke was emitted from the tiny cracks that were open, and then the door was ripped off the pod before being tossed up into the sky, landing in the water. A large figure emerged, concealed by the smoke that still rose from the pod.

"What the hell…" Conner muttered, and they saw as the figure rose to its full height, which was significantly taller than all of them. It swiped away at the smoke, and they could see it clearly now. The figure was a white giant robot of sorts, with black legs. It had red eyes, and there were some weird looking extensions on it that seemed like they would belong on a vehicle.

The figure noticed them after a while, and its eyes seemed to widen in shock. Suddenly, it tried speaking to them, but no one could understand the language it spoke.

"Guys, I think he's trying to tell us something." Artemis said.

"Alright, well how are we supposed to know what he's saying if we can't understand him?" Wally asked.

"Get away from me. You're all in danger." The figure suddenly said in full, proper English. This shocked the whole Team, who just jumped back from the surprise.

"Y-you know our language!? Who are you!?" Wally interrogated, but the robot ignored him.  
"I don't know where I am, and I should be dead, stay away from me. Being near me is putting you all in danger, so I'm asking you once to leave me right now and no one will get hurt."

"Sounds like a super villain line, right Kaldur?" Robin asked his leader.

"I agree with you Robin." Kaldur replied, slightly confused at what Robin was suggesting, but still understood the main part of his sentence. Suddenly, a loud sound came from above, and the robot looked up into the sky. He stared at the beautiful light blue sky, and spotted a small object in the distance. He turned back towards the Team, this time with pleading eyes.

"Please, you must understand, you can't be near me! You're all in danger!" The robot told them.  
"Why? Who's here that's putting us in danger?" Kaldur asked, right when they all heard the sonic boom of a jet's engine roar. The robot looked behind him, and he could now see on the horizon, a flying jet rushing towards them. Finally, he answered Kaldur's question.

"Me." The robot answered, his tone sounding defeated. The jet, a purple and black one, suddenly readied several long, skinny missiles that protruded from its wings. The missiles extended from their carrier, and spikes emerged from the tips. The jet slowly used its targeting computer to make out several targets, aiming for the Team and the robot. The missiles were then released, flying at top speeds and soaring through the air. The robot, thinking quickly, shielded everyone with his body. The missiles hit him and the ground surrounding them all, with sand flying in all directions like geysers. The blast threw the robot backwards and the rest of the Team went flying in all directions, rolling in the sand. The robot managed to recover from the explosion, just in time for the jet to impale him in the stomach with its nose cone. The jet blasted its thrusters and zoomed forward, carrying the robot before it slammed him into the ground, dragging him across the beach for a few seconds. The jet then transformed into a large black and purple robot, who held the white robot by the neck before slamming him to the ground and stomping his chest with his foot.

"Hello Megatron. Enjoying the morning alarm?" The robot asked. Megatron, the white robot in question, grabbed his foot and threw him off, before charging at the black robot. He threw several good punches, whacking the robot in places like the abdomen, shoulder, and finally punching him across the face. However, the black robot seemed unfazed and threw a powerful uppercut, sending Megatron to the ground.

"Megatron, that was weak. Even a lowly foot soldier could do better than that and you know it." The robot taunted, picking Megatron up and throwing him up into the air, before punching him in the chest. He continued to punch Megatron to the ground, until Megatron finally grabbed his fists.

"Darkfire...the War...it's over…"

"Over Megatron? No, the War ain't over. You just surrendered like a pathetic weakling, leaving us all in the dust. You had some retarded epiphany about 'going too far' and you just surrender and betray us all? What is that all about, huh!?" Darkfire, the black jet robot, got hit in the face by a hook punch from the left, before being kicked across the chest, sending him to the ground. Megatron, clutching his wound, started to break into a run and leapt into the air, bringing his fists together. He tried to land on Darkfire, which would have been a powerful strike on the Decepticon, but Darkfire was aware of what he was about to do and rolled out of the way. Once Megatron landed, sand was kicked up into the air, with the two Decepticons being only visible as large shadows. Darkfire activated his arm mounted chain gun, which automatically attached a belt of ammunition into the gun before firing a barrage of rounds. Megatron used his arms to block the bullets, and Darkfire used this distraction to grab Megatron by the leg, before activating his thrusters and flying high into the sky, dragging Megatron with him.

"You like the view Megatron? Oh that's right, I forgot you couldn't fly." Darkfire taunted as he threw Megatron around in mid-air like a dummy, punching and kicking the ex-Decepticon repeatedly and having him float across the air for several seconds before another hit came. Megatron, still trying to defend himself even with the high altitude disadvantage, managed to grab one of Darkfire's fists. He swung himself around and kicked the Decepticon on the side, stunning him before planting his feet on Darkfire's back. Darkfire had long purple thrusters that stretched from his back and even protruded above his head. The thrusters were covered in neat long rows of purple metal plates that overlapped each other. These long thrusters helped support him in mid-air, as well as smaller ones on the bottoms of his feet. Megatron, knowing he needed to get to the ground to get somewhat of an advantage back, started tearing metal plates off, revealing the insides, wires, and circuitry that was required for Darkfire's thrusters to be operational. Megatron shoved his fist into the hole he made, and quickly started pulling out chunks of circuitry and wires, tearing them out and chucking them aside, where they just flew aimlessly downwards. Darkfire immediately realized what the Decepticon leader was doing, and so several panels and parts extended and opened up in his arm, and out protruded a long, single edged orange blade. Darkfire swung around at his back, slicing Megatron's shoulder and creating a gash, as well as leaving some scratches on Megatron's chest and arms. Every hit made a small splash of sparks, flying in the air like a small cluster of fireworks.

"Get off of me, you fool!" Darkfire then grabbed Megatron with his other hand, earning a punch across the face by the Decepticon leader.

"Then land."

"Fine, wanna go on the ground? Wish granted." Darkfire said ominously, pulling out a long rifle-sized cannon from his back and shooting Megatron in the chest. The bullet was like a fireball, exploding on his chest and causing Megatron to fall towards the beach below. Darkfire activated his thrusters and zoomed in after him, catching him in midair and grabbing him by the neck. Megatron still managed to put up a fight, swinging his arms and legs. His strikes were slightly dangerous for Darkfire, as a few of them easily managed to knock him off balance in mid-air. Anything like that could give Megatron more time to do even more stuff to his thrusters, or worse. The two struggled at top speed, before Darkfire finally threw Megatron into a more city-like area right next to the ocean. They crashed into several small buildings, demolishing walls and sending debris everywhere. Dust clouded from the collision, and when the clouds cleared, a victorious Darkfire stood over his former leader, cannon in hand.

"You know, I imagined I would be struggling in this situation, but look at this? You hardly put up a fight. Sure, you struggled, you fought, you tried; but we all know Megatron, at the end of the day, it isn't the thought that counts. It's whether you come out alive in the end or not."

"Darkfire...the War...it's over, whether you-" Megatron coughed up some Energon, spitting it out on the rubble nearby. He was heavily injured, with wounds bleeding his blood, gashes and dents scarring his body "like it, or not. I ended the War. I was your leader, I called the shots."

"Was, Megatron. You WERE my leader, you were the leader for all of us. And then, right when we thought we had a chance to snuff out the Autobots once and for all, you decide to cop out of the War, surrender and just give up. Pathetic. You showed more weakness than a coward. Actually, I think 'coward' sounds more sympathetic than it should for your situation." Darkfire taunted. He kicked Megatron in the stomach, forcing the Decepticon to lay on his back as he spit more blood.

"Wh-why am I...here...I was supposed to be dead…"

"I could ask the same thing to you. I guess the Autobots decided to dump your sorry worthless husk onto some stupid organic planet we never touched. I probably should have asked one of the Autobots escorting you in the shuttle, but guess what? They're all dead now."

"Attacking a shuttle...no...you couldn't have d-d-*cough cough*done this on your own...this had to be coordinated…"

"Why do you say that? What if I just decided to hunt you down myself?" Darkfire asked, intrigued on what his leader had to say.

"Y-you would*cough*never have come chased after me by yourself...no matter how much you hated my choice to surrender...someone must have hired you, or re-recruited you…"

"You know, no matter how stupidly idiotic I think you are, you're a smart Decepticon, Megatron." Darkfire complimented, before giving a kick to Megatron's forehead, resulting in the injured Decepticon to struggle in pain.

"Wh-who s-s-sent you…"

"That's classified Megatron."

"You're going to kill me regardless...just tell me...h-how am I supposed to tell anyone...if I die?"

"A dying wish, eh? We don't have time for this old timer, I just want to kill you and get out of this sorry excuse of a planet. Well, it was nice knowing you. Before, that is. Goodbye Megatron." Darkfire told the Decepticon leader, before arming his cannon and aiming it at Megatron's chest. The cannon started to charge, a bright orange light forming at the end of it's barrel. Megatron could only stare at the bright light, reminding himself of the bright lab lights back on Cybertron, where he first fell unconscious…

* * *

**Earlier, on Cybertron…**

"I'm sorry Bumblebee, but I just had a feeling that this decision was right. A feeling that was beyond my own thought processor, one that might have come from the Matrix itself." Optimus said to a familiar, short yellow Autobot walking beside him. A large circular door opened, allowing them access to a large command center the Autobots called the Decagon. The Decagon was located in Iacon, and was mainly used as a main command center for Optimus and the Autobots to use to coordinate many battles, as well as monitor enemy troop movements and plan strategies. Autobots still roamed the Decagon, hard at work to oversee Cybertron port-war activities and keep the overall area guarded from any revolutionaries that might be still roaming the surface of Cybertron in Megatron's absence.

"Sir, we have bad news." An Autobot told Optimus as he approached the center area.  
"What is it?"

"Shuttle 237, the one carrying 'the cargo' was attacked. We just got notice once the Captain saw enemy ships in his radar."

"Decepticons…" Optimus muttered under his breath.

"Was the attack successfully held back?"

"No sir, judging by the fact we aren't able to reach the shuttle's communications or the fact there's no life signals, I think it's safe to say that all crew were killed. However, the Captain must have been able to jettison the cargo before that happened, because we located it at the target planet."  
"Very well...then there's no time to lose. We must get the cargo before the Decepticons do, and no doubt they have a head start in their search" Optimus said, before turning to Bumblebee "Bumblebee, gather a small group of Autobots. We'll need to start looking once we arrive."

"Yes sir, I'm on it!" Bumblebee answered enthusiastically, before sprinting out of the Decagon command center to look for some fellow Autobots to bring along. Optimus nodded, before turning around and discussing his current dilemma with several Autobot soldiers there, trying to figure out any solutions that would help find the missing cargo from Shuttle 237.

* * *

**Later…**

"Optimus, we've arrived at Earth. Currently flying at low altitude, several thousand meters from the surface." Wheeljack announced. Behind him were a group of Autobots, some sitting in seats and overlooking some monitors and computers while others stood in place. The Autobot in question, Optimus Prime, stood in the center of the small bridge.

"Good work Wheeljack." Optimus commended, before turning to the rest of his crew. "Autobots, sometime ago, a shuttle carrying an important passenger was attacked by a Decepticon raiding party. The passenger has since landed on the surface of this planet. Considering he was the main target of the raiding party, I can only assume that the Decepticons will be here as well." Optimus explained. They nodded, before a hand went up. Optimus looked to see a skinny pink female Autobot standing in the front.

"Optimus, who exactly was the passenger?" The Autobot asked.

"Good question Arcee. The passenger in question is, in fact, Megatron." Optimus announced, causing some whisper among his fellow Autobots. The only people who weren't alarmed by the news were the ones who have known prior to arriving.

"Wait wait wait. You're telling me our mission is to SAVE Megatron? Optimus, I've got no problem giving you a helping hand when you need one, but this is just insane." Another Autobot said, expressing his concern. He was quite large in size, almost as tall as Optimus himself. The green heavyweight Autobot was definitely the muscle of the group, and his inclusion in the mission was no surprise given his appearance.

"Bulkhead, I realize this may sound quite...extreme, if you could put it that way. However, I just...I just had a feeling that sparing Megatron's life was a good choice. I've already made plans to get Megatron situated somewhere far away from Cybertron. In fact, he will be staying here for the rest of his life." Optimus said. The other Autobots still seemed a bit uneasy about this, so Bumblebee, who had been sitting back and listening in on their conversation, jumped up to join in.

"Look guys, maybe this sounds crazy, but Optimus definitely knows what he's doing. I mean come on, Optimus would never go on with a plan like this if he didn't know what would happen, right?" Bumblebee asked. They agreed, yet some concern still remained lingering in the air. Not even a few seconds later, Wheeljack and Ratchet interrupted their conversation, announcing that they have reached the specific point.

"Optimus, we've reached the location." Wheeljack said.

"Good. Autobots, I shall explain the rest of the details at a later time. Right now, timing is of the essence. If we don't get to Megatron before the Decepticons, then his life may as well be in jeopardy." Optimus explained. They all nodded, understanding what he was saying. Optimus turned towards Bumblebee, ready to start their mission. "According to some schematics, Megatron's escape pod would have landed around this area. Bumblebee, you will be starting your search here."

"Cool. But um...are we going to land any time soon? Cause a several thousand foot drop doesn't sound really ideal to me." Bumblebee asked. Ratchet walked up to the short yellow Autobot, holding something in his hands.

"No Bumblebee, if we land, we risk being spotted by Decepticons, who may be scanning the local area for any landed craft. Here-" Ratchet then attached the object to Bumblebee's back, before stepping back and inspecting it.

"This pack will eject some parachutes once at a certain altitude. It should slow down your descent to a safe pace so you don't explode upon impact with the ground." Ratchet explained.

"Nice. Let's get this thing started!" Bumblebee exclaimed, eager to go out into the new planet.

"Bumblebee, before you leave, remember this: if you find Megatron alone, then try to retrieve him safely without being detected. However, if you do encounter Decepticons nearby, please contact me and I will notify the rest of us to your location." Ratchet said. Bumblebee nodded, slowly walking up to a door on the side. Wheeljack pressed a button, opening the double doors and revealing the clear blue sky of the planet they were flying in.

"Good luck little guy! See you in a bit!" Bulkhead called out. Bumblebee gave him a small thumbs up before he leapt off the ship, the doors closing behind him.

"Wheeljack, get us to the rest of the locations. We need to find Megatron." Optimus ordered.

"Got it. One drop location coming right up." Wheeljack said, before he started the shuttle up once again and flew off.

* * *

As Bumblebee fell through the sky, he watched the many clouds he would pass by, or sometimes even through. The planet's sky was beautiful, a nice reminder to him of planets that weren't affected by Megatron's spread of conquest. Although he's never been on another planet besides Cybertron, Bumblebee has heard the stories from Autobots who have been deployed elsewhere. He's heard about how amazing and plentiful the planets were, how each one seemed fairly unique. The skies were calm and peaceful for the most part, before they were littered with explosions, often because of the numerous skirmishes between Autobot and Decepticon fleets flying above. His thoughts drifted more towards the numerous planets raided by Decepticons, the billions of species wiped out by Megatron's forces. While the Autobots have managed to save several planets from their planned doom, it was often too late. Thinking about these aspects made Bumblebee wonder whether the Autobots really had won the Great War, or if their victory was just a mere title with almost nothing going for it, an empty claim with no evidence. All this thinking had distracted Bumblebee, who almost forgot about the parachutes shooting out of his pack until the action already happened.

"Oh scrap!" Bumblebee shouted, genuinely surprised by the action. He felt a strong pull on his back as the parachutes made his descent significantly slower. As he neared the planet's surface, he could see long, gray stripes covering the ground. He could also see some distinct squares, of all different kinds of colors, which he assumed were buildings. On the gray stripes, he saw many tiny objects moving across them.

"Now, where to land...I mean, they did say not to get spotted…" Bumblebee told himself aloud. He finally found a nice vacant spot to land, somewhere where the buildings seemed to have closed off. Bumblebee finally felt comfortable once his feet touched solid ground, and he immediately tossed aside his parachute pack. Knowing that he needed to start his search quickly, Bumblebee transformed into his alt mode, a small yellow Cybertronian car, and raced off in the alleyways. He had accidentally scared off some two-legged creatures that hid in the alleyways before reaching the main roads.

"_Sorry…"_ Bumblebee thought as he scared off another one before arriving outside. Bumblebee quickly maneuvered past the many vehicles beside him, squeezing through small gaps in the traffic. He could hear numerous loud beeps as he sped through, but Bumblebee ignored it. Unfortunately, his speed had caught some unwanted attention, in the form of a vehicle chasing him. Large lights on the roof of the car shone out red and blue colors, and he could hear a loud siren blaring.

"Come on, I don't have time for this!" Bumblebee said, and increased speed. He finally got past the traffic, the road becoming more and more empty. However, his pursuer was still on his tail, and Bumblebee knew he needed to lose him. Bumblebee quickly made a sharp turn, swerving towards the right. His pursuer followed suit, and remained close behind. Bumblebee then made several more sharp turns into tighter areas, but his pursuer was still behind him.

"Ugh, this guy doesn't know when to quit. Now, where should I go…" Bumblebee inquired aloud, before finding a nice alleyway to drive into. The car following him drove right past, not even noticing Bumblebee just poking out of the alley's entrance. Bumblebee then took this time to drive off, away from his pursuer. After what seemed like several minutes, Bumblebee reached the edge of the area he explored, finding a long, expanded beach. There, he saw something that would have immediately caught his eye: it was Megatron, fighting a Decepticon. Around him were several very small bystanders, who he assumed were local lifeforms. Acting quickly, Bumblebee transformed and quickly climbed a building to watch the fight. He then put a finger towards the side of his head, using a comm link to contact the shuttle.

"Bumblebee, Ratchet speaking."

"Um yeah, Ratchet? I found Megatron."

"That's great! Now get him over here bef-" Ratchet said happily, before being cut off.

"Uh yeah, problem with that. You see, Megatron is in a bit of a fight…"

"Who is it? Can you try to describe the Decepticon to me?" Ratchet asked. Bumblebee examined the Decepticon fighting Megatron, and noted some features before the Decepticon suddenly took off with Megatron into the sky.

"He's black with some purple decal. Definitely taller than me. He's really tall, actually."

"Okay, I don't think I've ever encountered that Decepticon before. What's the situation so far?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know how to say this, but Megatron is being beaten down to a pulp. And I mean really badly."

"Okay, stay there, I will conta-" Ratchet was cut off when suddenly both Decepticons crashed through several buildings, knocking Bumblebee to the ground with them. Rubble was all over the ground, and dust flew into the air. When the dust settled, the Decepticon was standing over Megatron, a large cannon aimed at him. Bumblebee managed to quickly recover, finding a hiding spot behind a large pile of broken building material.

"Bumblebee, are you alright? What just happened?"

"The Decepticon and Megatron just crashed into the buildings I was hiding on. I'm fine, he hasn't seen me yet." Bumblebee explained, watching as the Decepticon and Megatron spoke to each other.

"Okay, that's good. Let me contact Optimus and-" Ratchet tried to say, but he was interrupted once more, this time by the little yellow Autobot himself.

"No, something has to happen now! By the time Optimus and the others get here, Megatron will be a goner. I'm going to do something."

"What could you do? You said it yourself, that Decepticon towers over you."

"I'm going to try to distract him, at least long enough for Optimus and the others to arrive."

"Bumblebee, don't do this-"

"I'm sorry Doc, but you know I have to." Bumblebee said, and shut off the comms before the medic could argue any further. Bumblebee peered over the pile he hid behind, and noticed the Decepticon was charging up his cannon, and that it was ready to fire. Bumblebee equipped his Neutron Assault Rifle, a machine gun with two spinning barrels, each with three smaller barrels. He prepared to fire at the Decepticon, but started to hesitate.

"_What are you doing!? This is Megatron we are talking about! You're about to risk your life saving someone who killed billions, maybe even trillions of people!" _Bumblebee could hear his conscience argue with him, but he ignored it as he stood up, and opened fire.

* * *

"Where did they crash?" Kaldur asked the rest of the Team as they rushed after the two large robots. Suddenly, they heard someone speaking, and they could see some of the dust still lingering in the air where the buildings were.

"Over there!" Connor pointed out, and they rushed towards the area to find the jet robot standing over the one they had spoken to earlier. Connor was about to rush out to give the jet robot a piece of his mind, but the rest of the Team stopped him, remaining behind the wall.

"We can't engage, not when we don't know what we're up against." Kaldur explained.

"What do you mean 'we don't know what we're up against', it's a giant robot! I could tear that thing to shreds whenever I wanted to!" Connor argued, but M'gaan held him back. He looked at the concerned expression on her face and released a heavy sigh, calming down and following orders. They listened in on the conversation, listening as the robot spoke, taunting his victim.

"Attacking a shuttle...no...you couldn't have d-d-*cough cough*done this on your own...this had to be coordinated…" the white robot from before said weakly.

"Why do you say that? What if I just decided to hunt you down myself?" The jet robot asked.

"Y-you would*cough*never have come chased after me by yourself...no matter how much you hated my choice to surrender...someone must have hired you, or re-recruited you…"

"You know, no matter how stupidly idiotic I think you are, you're a smart Decepticon, Megatron." The jet robot complimented the other, named Megatron, although the compliment didn't sound like a kind one to those watching.

"Wh-who s-s-sent you…"

"That's classified Megatron."

"You're going to kill me regardless...just tell me...h-how am I supposed to tell anyone...if I die?"

"A dying wish, eh? We don't have time for this old timer, I just want to kill you and get out of this sorry excuse of a planet. Well, it was nice knowing you. Before, that is. Goodbye Megatron." The Team could see the jet robot aim at Megatron, the cannon in his hand just mere moments away from firing.

"We should do something, that Megatron guy saved our lives." M'gaan pointed out.

"Do you see that guy!? He looks like several stories tall!" Wally exclaimed, although not loud enough for the robot to hear him.

"But M'gaan has a point, he did save us." Connor said.

"Better make a decision quick though, because it looks like we're running out of time." Raquel added, pointing at the robots. Suddenly, they heard very loud gunfire, and all of them turned to see a much smaller yellow robot emerge from the rubble, some kind of gun in his arm.

"Decepticon! Get away from him this instant!" The yellow robot shouted in a language that the Team couldn't understand, strafing to the side as the jet robot instead fired his cannon towards the yellow one.

"I have a name you know, Autobot. Allow me to introduce myself." The jet robot charged at the smaller one, shoving him into the side of a building. He leaned in close, staring down at the smaller robot with his vicious red glare.

"The name's Darkfire, a skilled Decepticon warrior, and the same one who's going to take your precious little life." The jet robot, Darkfire, whispered menacingly. However, the smaller robot didn't seemed fazed by any fear, and simply whacked Darkfire across the face with his gun, before he used both legs to shove the Decepticon off. He then fell to the ground, and recovered fast enough to roll behind Darkfire after the Decepticon attempted to punch him further into the wall.

"And my name's Bumblebee, Autobot scout. You may have heard of me." Bumblebee said confidently with a smirk, firing at him once more. Darkfire turned around and swung his arms at the Autobot, trying to catch him. Bumblebee did a few somersaults backwards, firing his weapon once again. However, Darkfire had a different plan in mind, and launched a few small missiles towards the Autobot, throwing him across into another pile of rubble.

"_What are they saying?" _M'gaan asked in the mind link, but none of her friends could answer.

"_I don't recognize the language, but it does sound similar to the one that other robot was using before." _Wally noted.

"_Then how was he able to speak English?"_ Artemis questioned.

"_Who knows? Maybe he was programmed to? Maybe he learned how?"_ Wally said, giving the Team some reasonable theories on Artemis' question.

"_Zatanna, get us our uniforms, we may need to interfere."_ Kaldur said.

"_See? I told you we could take him."_ Connor added, but was shushed by Robin.

"_Guys, quiet, they're talking again. That little yellow guy just got thrown again."_ Robin said, pointing at Bumblebee, who was trying to get back up while Darkfire stood in front of him, waiting for the Autobot to make his move.

"I've had enough of your little games Autobot. Let me finish off this sorry excuse for a leader, and I'll leave, no more harm done, everyone walks away scratch free." Darkfire said, in an attempt to get the Autobot to leave.

"Sorry Darkfire, but I was sent here to make sure that didn't happen." Bumblebee affirmed, and reloaded his Neutron Assault Rifle as proof he wasn't leaving any time soon. But the truth was, Darkfire didn't want the Autobot to leave, and actually didn't mind adding to his future kill count.

"Very well. You just signed your own death warrant." Darkfire said in a deep, ominous voice before activating the jet boosters located on his back, charging towards the small Autobot. Bumblebee leapt up and somersaulted over Darkfire, before firing his gun at the Decepticon's back in mid-air. Darkfire quickly noticed the Autobot's move and after taking several harmless rounds to the back, he opened fire with his arm mounted chain gun. The gun sprayed a multitude of bullets at the Autobot, who used his arms as a temporary shield. He then rolled behind a pile of rubble for cover, while Darkfire slowly walked over to him, rearming his chain gun once more.

"Come on out little bug, only a matter of time before I squa-" Darkfire taunted, only to be interrupted by a station wagon flying towards him, slamming into his face and chest before rolling on the ground, the whole vehicle all crushed and crumbled like paper. Darkfire eyed the broken car viciously before turning around to see Bumblebee leap towards him, his eyes growing wide from shock. Bumblebee grabbed onto the Decepticon's shoulders and started to punch his head repeatedly, even activating his arm mounted short swords and stabbing into the Decepticon's shoulder blades and back. Darkfire struggled against the smaller Autobot, who continued to stab at the Decepticon until he was eventually grabbed and thrown into the ground, followed by a stomp to the chest from the Decepticon. Darkfire aimed his chaingun at the Autobot, clamping him down with his foot and heavy weight.

"Good job Autobot, you pissed me off. But that doesn't matter anymore. I'll kill you, kill Megatron, and then I will be out of here." Darkfire explained, watching as Bumblebee coughed up a little bit of Energon from his mouth. Just before Darkfire could open fire, a small projectile whizzed through the air and attached itself on his eye. He couldn't really see the object, but that didn't matter too much as the object exploded, irritating his eye and temporarily blinding him. If that wasn't enough, he suddenly heard the echo of a voice, before finding out that smoke had appeared in front of his face. The smoke wrapped around his eyes, and although he tried to wave it away, the smoke felt almost solid, as if it had forgotten it was a gas. Darkfire could no longer see, and he suddenly felt several forceful blows to his abdomen, which made him stumble back.

"Ack! What is this thing!? Who's there!?" Darkfire demanded. He armed his other arm with a chaingun, and rose both arms up and opened fire, spreading bullets all over the battlefield. The dual wielding chainguns managed to force the Team into hiding to avoid a large bullet piercing through their bodies. Darkfire eventually ripped the smoke blindfold off, but couldn't see who had attacked him.

"_What the...who did this!? It couldn't have been the bug, I had him! Speaking of which, where is he!?"_ Darkfire asked himself internally, finding that Bumblebee had escaped and was no longer in the ground. Any other questions he would have to save for later, as more small projectiles hit him, exploding on contact. Darkfire, tired of this nonsense, bent over, before several doors on his body opened, revealing small missile silos. The missiles began to fire, targeting almost every pile of wall and rubble that was left standing. Explosions lit up the whole area, clearing out the Team from their hiding spots. Finally, Darkfire spotted his hidden enemies.

"There you are…" Darkfire muttered, aiming his chainguns once more. But he noticed a shadow starting to form on the ground, soon becoming bigger and bigger. That's when he noticed Bumblebee, who jumped onto him once more and started to tear away at his thrusters.

"Seriously!?" Darkfire asked angrily, before flying into the air. The Team tried to run after him, but were too late as he flew up into the sky with Bumblebee.

In the air, Bumblebee continued to smash into his two large purple thrusters at the top, each one with tons of overlapping metal plates. Bumblebee would tear the metal plates off by handfuls, before getting into the insides and ripping out wires and other internals. All this movement angered the Decepticon in question, who activated a large arm mounted sword, which he used to start slashing away at the Autobot. Bumblebee retaliated with his own short sword, batting away his attacker's swings. Occasionally, he got cut, and Darkfire did manage to make a large gash in the Autobot's back, but Bumblebee continued to fight. Eventually, Darkfire's thrusters gave up on him, and the two began their descent towards the ground. Down below, the Team watched the two fight, which appeared to look like a tiny dot moving around all over the place from their position. However, Kaldur noticed the dot started to get bigger, and was closing in on them.

"They're falling! Clear the area!" Kaldur ordered, and everyone scrambled out of the way before they crashed into the ground, making a large explosion of dust kick into the air. The Team waved away the dust, coughing as they tried to make out what happened as a result. Once the dust cleared, they could see who the victor was. The jet robot had won, standing over the smaller yellow Autobot, who looked like he was in terrible condition. Darkfire stood over the Autobot, glaring at him with all the anger he could muster. This tiny Autobot had made his job harder than necessary. Not only that, but he should have finished the task by now.

"You…" Darkfire muttered, his voice hardly audible.

"You little fraggin' pile of scrap…" Darkfire muttered once more, but Bumblebee did not reply, being too weak to say anything. Darkfire walked over to his prey, slamming his foot down on the Autobot's chest, resulting in a small cry of pain from him.

"I had such an easy job today. All I had to do was kill Megatron. I already knew that Megatron the 'execution' procedure had resulted in Megatron becoming weak. In my eyes, it was easy prey. I had one simple job that was almost done, and you...you ruined everything." Darkfire said. He kneeled down, his face so close to the smaller Autobot's face.

"You ruined my thrusters…they're worse for wear…" Darkfire said, before he angrily shoved his fingers into Bumblebee's chest, piercing through his armor. The holes he created started to spurt out Energon, and the Autobot cried in pain from the act. "I can't even fly back to my ship!" Darkfire shouted suddenly, and tore off a large section of the Autobot's chest. Bumblebee activated his Neutron Assault Rifle, the twin barrels beginning to spin, but Darkfire wasn't having any of it.

"No, NO! I've had enough of that!" Darkfire shouted angrily, grabbing the assault rifle, before closing his hand into a fist, crushing the gun. He then tore it right off Bumblebee's arm, thus destroying the Autobot's arm in the process. He then scraped a large portion of the right side of Bumblebee's face away, revealing a metal endoskeleton and large blue eyes. Darkfire continued to tear away at his face while the Autobot screamed.

"Shut up!" Darkfire ordered, as he tore off a piece of Bumblebee's internals again, but the Autobot still screamed in pain. "I said SHUT UP!" And with that, Darkfire reached in to Bumblebee's neck, Tearing out large parts and crushing them in his fist. Afterwards, he dumped the crushed remains on the ground. Bumblebee then became eerily silent, and Darkfire tore out more parts until he revealed the Autobot's spark chamber. He then stood up, reloading his right arm chaingun, and aiming it at the Autobot's spark.

The Team watched the Decepticon's angry spasms, and were horrified at the scene of the poor yellow bot being tortured.

"We have to do something. I can't bear to watch this anymore." M'gaan said, turning away from the scene. Zatanna then got her attention, pointing to the unconscious Megatron.

"M'gaan, can you check if that guy is still alive?"

"I can try…" M'gaan said, averting her eyes from Darkfire and Bumblebee, and turning her attention towards Megatron. She then used her powers to see if the Decepticon was still functioning, luckily finding that his brain was in fact still working, and the Decepticon was still alive, albeit unconscious.

"He's alive guys." M'gaan announced.

"I think that bigger guy dropped that big cannon from before. Look how close it is to that one guy." Wally pointed out.

"M'gaan, wake him up and tell him that he needs to help his friend over there, and fast. Because that little yellow guy looks like he's on the brink of death." Zatanna said. M'gaan nodded, and went to work, getting into Megatron's head. Suddenly, M'gaan found herself somewhere, somewhere pitch black. All she could see was herself, in the area of darkness. There was a hint of isolation and loneliness in the atmosphere that seemed to unnerve her, but M'gaan brought herself back to her senses. She deduced that she must be inside the robot's brain.

"_Hello? Anyone in here?"_ M'gaan called out. She walked around in small circles, curious of her surroundings. Suddenly, random pictures started to appear around her, as if they were created out of thin air. Each picture seemed distorted and unrecognizable at first, and with every second she remained standing, more pictures came, circling around her figure. The pictures became more clear as they appeared, but the context of their contents were still shrouded in mystery. She saw so many different things, yet couldn't find a connection. Many pictures looked like they were displaying the result of chaos and unrelenting insanity. She saw pictures that looked like demolished cities, images that showed what appeared to be burning corpses. Suddenly, M'gaan found herself not in the darkness, but now in another dark place. The sky was black like the empty nights on Earth, the stars being absent from the sky. In the sky, she saw objects zooming around, shooting projectiles at one another, resulting in small shows of explosions. Down below, rubble and wreckage littered the ground. Some piles of downed buildings were in flames, and she could see the lifeless bodies of some strange humanoid beings. Suddenly, lasers started flying through the air, and M'gaan ducked to avoid being hit. She looked over to the source of the projectiles to see two armies charging at one another. The two armies continuously charged towards each other, neither side seeming like they wanted to stop.

"_The Autobots will never sacrifice our freedom!"_

"_The Decepticons will bring this world to order!"_

M'gaan listened to those words, but had no idea what either meant. Suddenly, she realized the two sides finally met up in the middle, the whole place turning into a battleground. M'gaan felt endangered, like she was about to be trampled to death by the falling bodies of the fighters. She yelled for help, reaching out towards nothing in particular in hope that someone will come.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" The words surprised M'gaan, who opened her eyes to find herself back in the dark area once again. This time, the unconscious white robot was in front of her, arms crossed. He seemed proportionate to her height unlike his real world counterpart. M'gaan, still slightly shaken from the many weird images she saw, tried to calm herself down as she walked over to the robot in question, remembering her original intent for getting into his head.

"I-I'm here to ask you for a favor, a big one."

"Go on."

"I was one of the witnesses of your fight, and you were about to be killed. But then someone, just like you but smaller, came out of nowhere and saved you. Now that someone, your savior, is in trouble and I came here to ask for your help."

"And why should I listen to someone who's been snooping around where they shouldn't be?" The robot asked her, but M'gaan knew they needed to get his help.

"Look, that little robot friend of yours out there is dying for your sake! I'm just begging that you go save him! I know you aren't in the best of shape right now, but he's in worse condition than you are! Please...please save him…" M'gaan begged, and she walked over to the robot, only inches away from him. She looked up into his eyes, and he met her gaze with his own. The robot, who appeared to be grumpy and tired, finally closed his eyes and sighed.

"Very well. I guess I have no choice, since after Darkfire is finished with him, he would move onto me next. That and I woke up thanks to your mental prodding."

"I'm sorry, it was the only way we could wake you up." M'gaan said.

"I'll do what you ask. But never, and I mean never, ever go into my head ever again." The robot said to her, his last parting words before their mind link was severed, and M'gaan was transported back outside.

In the outside world, she opened her eyes, and looked to see that Darkfire was now standing, ready to open fire on the yellow Autobot down below. M'gaan could only hope her plan would work, and that the robot would actually stand up and fight like he said.

"Please stand up, please stand up…" Zatanna muttered, hoping her plan works. Suddenly, Megatron started to awaken, his eyes beginning to glow once more. He quickly noticed Darkfire a few footsteps from him. He had also noticed Darkfire's cannon laying on the ground relatively close to his spot, so Megatron weakly pulled himself up, and grabbed the cannon. Darkfire was too busy taunting Bumblebee to hear him, and before the Decepticon actually noticed Megatron's sudden presence, Megatron had already opened fire on him. The first shot blew a hole into his abdomen. The second shot blew apart his right arm, with forearm and finger pieces flying everywhere, as well as the chaingun, which was blown apart as well. The third shot blew open his left shoulder, and the fourth his left knee joint, disconnecting his leg. Three more shots landed on Darkfire's back, blowing apart whatever was left of his thrusters, and destroying his wings. Darkfire fell to the ground, weak and dying, but Megatron didn't pay attention to that. Instead, he walked over to Bumblebee, who looked like was barely alive. The Autobot even seemed dead, in fact, the only detail showing that he was still functioning was his spark, which still remained glowing. Megatron kneeled down to him, resting his hand on the Autobot's spark.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this pain to save me, considering our past. You should have just let me die." Megatron whispered solemnly, before he picked the Autobot right back up, and walked over to the Team, who stood there, watching him. They made eye contact, but before anyone could speak a word, they heard a loud noise, and saw a small shuttle hover above them. Jumping down were three robots, The middle one being red and blue, and the two on the sides being green and white in color.

"Megatron." The red and blue robot said in English.

"Optimus." Megatron replied, his voice sounding weak and fatigued. The two didn't say anymore words, before Megatron was handcuffed, and Bumblebee was taken back into the shuttle. The Team just watched the whole scene, completely confused about what was happening.

"And you." The red robot, Optimus said, pointing to the Team.

"You may come with us. You will probably need an explanation from your mentors." Optimus explained, before walking back towards the ship. The Team just watched, wide eyed and completely dumb founded.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Wally asked.

"What does he know about our mentors?" Raquel added.

"I do not know. But if we want to find out, I suggest following him like he said." Kaldur answered, and they all agreed, following Optimus to the ship. As they walked over there, Connor had noticed that his girlfriend seemed troubled, as if she had something serious in her mind.

"Hey M'gaan, you okay?" Connor asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just need to rest, that's all." M'gaan said in a cheerful tone. Her sudden troubled expression was gone immediately, and her regular smile had replaced it, which shocked Connor. She walked past him, joining the others while he stayed slightly behind.

"_Why do I feel like she's not telling me anything?"_ Connor asked himself, before he ran over to join the others before they took off.

* * *

The Team remained in the Cave, awaiting their mentors to arrive and explain the situation. Currently with them were the larger robots from before, who surprisingly all fit in the Cave, especially considering their size compared to the members of the Team. These strange newcomers sparked interest in everyone there, who were genuinely curious of their current situation.

"_Alright guys, let's start brainstorming theories. I say these robots are actually some master plan created by the Light to infiltrate the League, and they were created to destroy us."_ Wally said through the Team mind link.

"_Come on Wally, there's no way the Light would make large robots to 'infiltrate' the League. Besides, a guy like Superman could probably tear these guys all down without breaking a sweat."_ Robin argued.

"_I don't see you with any better ideas."_ Wally replied, crossing his arms in disappointment.

"_I believe we should let Batman and the others explain the situation."_ Kaldur interrupted.

"_Kaldur's right, if anyone knows something about these guys, it's Batman and our other mentors. Besides, didn't that tall red one tell us that we would be meeting them later?"_ Artemis asked.

"Hey Earthlings, what's up?" Everyone in the Team turned their heads to face a red robot looking at them, a friendly smile on his face. He had decently sized shoulders, and round arms and legs. He has some parts of his body that resembled that of parts of a vehicle, specifically a car. One noticeable feature about him were two small dark gray horns on the side of his head. Right now, he was kneeling down to get closer to their height, making it easier to interact with the Team. The robot saw that no one really received his greeting warmly, which confused him slightly, making the silence left in the air slightly awkward. The rest of the robots were in the back having discussions on their own, so this one was all by himself.

"You know, I was expecting more than just silence…" The red robot finally said.

"Sorry, we're just waiting for our mentors to come and tell us what's going on. We aren't trying to be rude or anything." Artemis explained.

"Nice. Hey, I understand where you're coming from, cause turns out, I don't really have the slightest idea of what's happening either." The red robot said to them.

"What's your name?" Zatanna asked.

"The name's Cliffjumper. And yours?"

"Zatanna."

"Artemis." The two girls replied. Cliffjumper looked around to see if anyone else would join in.

"Well, since we are doing introductions, my name is Connor." Connor said.

"I'm Wally, but you can call me Kid Flash, or just KF. Whichever you want." Wally joined in, and soon everyone else was introducing themselves to Cliffjumper.

"Robin."

"Rocket, or Raquel."

"M'gaan, or Miss Martian."

"Kaldur'ahm, also Aqualad."

"Heheh, I sure am glad I didn't get the silent treatment! So...what's with the weird nicknames? Not trying to be offensive or anything, just wondering." Cliffjumper asked. The Team soon explained their jobs as superheroes to Cliffjumper, and how their "nicknames" helped act as their disguise so the people they fought wouldn't come after them in their normal lives. After the explanations, Cliffjumper nodded.

"Interesting...so you guys kind of have a double life thing going on here? Sweet."

"What about you? What do you do?" Robin asked.

"Me? Well, me and the rest of the guys here, wherever they are, fight these guys called Decepticons. It all started with this huge planetary war…" And Cliffjumper proceeded to tell them a detailed description of the Great War from his point of view. He told them about the Autobots and Decepticons, and how the two sides fought for many years. As he told his stories from the war as an Autobot soldier, M'gaan started thinking back to what she saw in the white robot's head. The images all started to make sense, the burning corpses, the wreckage and the battle she witnessed. Still slightly shaken up from the sights she saw in his head, M'gaan closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down.

"M'gaan, are you okay?" Connor asked in a quiet voice, concern obviously in his tone.

"I'm fine, just tired, that's all." M'gaan said in an attempt to brush all his concerns off.

"M'gaan, I know you're lying. What's really wrong?"

"Connor...I don't want to talk about it, not right now. I'll tell you later, okay? I promise."

"Fine." Connor said. He knew M'gaan would keep her word, but he still didn't like the idea of waiting until later to speak with her. Cliffjumper was then interrupted by the Zeta Tube, which had just announced the arrivals of Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado.

"Oh, looks like your mentors from the higher-ups are here. I'm pretty sure they're here to answer all your questions." Cliffjumper said. He got up from his spot and followed the rest of his comrades as they walked over towards the mentors, who were with Optimus from earlier.

"Team, there is someone we would like you to meet." Black Canary said, and looked over towards Optimus Prime. "This is Optimus Prime from the planet Cybertron. He's come here for special reasons."

"And those reasons are…?" Robin questioned.

"Robin, we will get to that very shortly. Right now, I want you all to greet our guest."

"It is nice to meet you all. I am deeply sorry for the turmoil you saw earlier today, that was not planned. However, I suppose the event from earlier might help me explain our current situation." Optimus explained.

"I had met with your mentors several Earth days prior to today to talk about allowing someone to stay here for the rest of their life, to possibly act as a helper or assistant for your cause." Optimus explained. Behind him, the white robot from before walked over, his injuries and wounds appeared to have been patched up. His body design also seemed to have a radical change, as there were many significant changes to his design.

"This is Megatron. He is currently in exile from my home planet due to some circumstances that-"

"Hold it there Optimus." Everyone turned to see a skinny blue Autobot. Her body shape showed that she was female, and she was quite small compared to everyone else, even Cliffjumper who was at least a head taller than her.

"You can't seriously be telling me you are letting a war criminal, especially someone like Megatron, be around these people. I hardly even think they know who he is, or what he's done in the past." The female said.

"Arcee, I realize your concern, but Megatron will be heavily watched and monitored."

"Optimus, of all people you should know how Megatron operates, how smart he is." Arcee retorted.

"I am aware of his actions in the past. If it was not clear from the attack before, it appears even the Decepticons want nothing to do with him, and in fact they seek harm on him."

"Optimus, your comrade is correct. It's dangerous putting me around these young creatures, am I not correct?" Megatron said.

"Hey, nobody said you could talk!" Arcee said, before Cliffjumper put a hand on her shoulder and held her back, calming her down.

"I have already addressed all concerns with Megatron's current conditions. The procedure done on Cybertron has left him weak compared to his strength during the War. No matter how hard he will try, he won't be able to fight us as easily should he choose to. I've also gone through extended measures to make sure Megatron is made more vulnerable in his current condition, should he violate the rules."

"What 'measures' are these?" Arcee questioned.

"Come with me to the shuttle, all of you. Our second security measure will begin, Wheeljack should be ready by now." Optimus said, and everyone, including the Team and Optimus' Autobots followed him back to the ship. Once they got inside, they arrived to a room where the Autobot scientist himself, Wheeljack, was finishing up his preparations for Optimus' second security measure.

"Wheeljack, are you ready?"

"Sure am Prime. We can start whenever you want me to." Wheeljack replied. Just like Optimus Prime, he had a mouthplate that moved as he spoke. However, Wheeljack also had large ear-like parts of his head that lit up in a blue color every syllable he spoke.

"Then let's start now. Are you completely sure this will work?"

"A hundred percent. By the end of all of this, Megatron will be brand new." Wheeljack assured. The large device he was setting up was a large cylindrical pod, hooked up with many wires and tubes to power sources and computers which acted as the controls and monitors for the machine. The cylindrical pod was also surrounded by a large metal frame.

"Brand new? What's he talking about?" Cliffjumper asked Bulkhead.

"Who knows? Knowing Wheeljack, that could probably mean anything." Bulkhead answered.

"Does 'anything' happen fall into the explosive category?" Arcee asked, resulting in a chuckle from the two. Megatron was soon lead into the machine, before Wheeljack closed the doors and ran over to a computer, preparing to activate it.

"Stand back everyone! If something does happen to go wrong, I wouldn't want anyone to go 'kaboom', now, would I?" Megatron heard Wheeljack say from outside the machine.

"_Glad to hear he at least cares about their safety, if he doesn't about mine."_ Megatron thought. He had the strange feeling of deja vu, as if this has been done to him before. Megatron had found out that the procedure done on him on Cybertron before his departure was to weaken him in case he escaped or attacked anyone once he landed, but now the former Decepticon leader was clueless about this procedure.

"_What else could they possibly do to me? I'm already in a weak state, considering I could hardly fight off Darkfire on my own."_ Megatron thought, but he decided to wait until his questions would answer themselves soon. He could see Wheeljack start to activate the machine, and saw large crackles of electricity as the machine started powering up. The feeling he was having as the procedure continued was strange. He could've sworn that he was being changed drastically, although what was being changed and how were still left unanswered. Outside the machine, the pod was covered by the electrical shocks, making it hard to see what was even happening. The amount of voltage and flashing lights that was being witnessed put some concern in Optimus' mind as he continued to watch. It didn't help that the machine was very loud, making deafening, explosive sounds that echoed through the whole room.

"Wheeljack, is all this light supposed to be happening?"

"Yep, all part of the invention! Don't worry, this thing won't explode, I promise." Wheeljack said confidently, although this assurance didn't seem to stomp out any current concerns about the procedure the Autobot leader had. After a few minutes, the flashing lights, explosive sound effects and high electrical voltage had stopped. Smoke that resulted from the shock was emitted from the machine, but it was quickly cleared away by some internal fans. Everyone watched the machine, and definitely noticed a change in the machine itself. The metal frame had remained the same size, as did the numerous wires and tubes connected to it, however the actual cylindrical pod in the middle had shrunk. After a few patient seconds of waiting, the small pod door slid open, and more smoke crept out from inside. They could see a shadowy figure among the clouds, and finally, a human man walked out. He appeared to be middle aged, with some noticeable wrinkles on his face and snowy white hair with small streaks of dark gray. He had a small rectangular beard on his chin, and unusual red pupils in his eyes. The outfit he wore was a gray coat with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a simple white button-down shirt. He also wore dark gray pants with black armored boots, with a crimson red belt around his waist. The belt buckle was none other than a Decepticon badge. Despite looking fairly old, the man was quite tall, and his stature did not seem to suffer from his age. He looked around himself, to everyone who just watched him walk out of the machine. Everyone around him except Optimus and Wheeljack seemed quite stunned, and no one said a word for a while.

"Wh-what happened to me?" Megatron asked, looking down at his bare hands, which were now a nice pale peach color, and definitely not metallic. Optimus, meanwhile, turned to the rest of the group who had witnessed the procedure with their own eyes.

"That, was the second security measure. Megatron is now no longer a Cybertronian, but in fact a human." Optimus announced. The group was still stunned, even the Autobots.

"Wheeljack...this has got to be the craziest invention you have ever created to date...nothing will ever top this…" Bulkhead told his scientist friend, who just released a small chuckle.

"Heh, I guess you could say that again. I was hoping it would work and turn out fine, which I can see it did." Wheeljack replied.

"What now?" Batman asked.

"Now...we discuss the rest of the details about his stay, as well as what our mission would be to help you in your current situation with your enemies." Optimus said. Batman nodded, and they all walked away The only ones left were the three Autobots not including Wheeljack, the Team, and Megatron, who all just stood there, still trying to process what just happened.

* * *

**Elsewhere, Happy Harbor…**

Around him, Barricade could see all the similarities of this planet to the way Cybertron used to look. Clean, undisturbed buildings and houses in the small town of Happy Harbor. Vehicles driving in organized roads, the whole town bustling with life. Right now, Barricade stood out like a sore thumb, and he was also accompanied by another Decepticon who was also in a Cybertronian vehicle mode that looked out of the ordinary compared to the vehicles they saw on the roads. When they arrived at the scene, it was everything Barricade had expected; destroyed buildings, signs of wreckage everywhere. On the beach, the sand still appeared disturbed when he drove by, but that didn't matter too much compared to the scene many feet away. There, he saw many vehicles surrounding the scene, with small bipedal creatures walking around it, inspecting the damage.

"Looks like someone beat us to it." The Decepticon with Barricade commented.

"Then it's obvious what we must do, Battletrap. We just beat them to the ground." Barricade added, and slowly pulled into the scene. The creatures were immediately alerted by their presence, and one even walked over to check on them.

"Sir, we are going to need you to back out of this area. It is currently labeled as a crime scene, and trespassing is prohibited."

"Oh trust me, we know it's prohibited-" Barricade said, moments before he transformed into his robot mode, along with Battletrap. He stared down the creature with his four eyes, and simply continued. "-it's just that we don't care."

"Move aside fleshie!" Battletrap yelled. The creatures pulled out some small handheld weapons and began to open fire, but the bullets hardly dented the armor of the two Decepticons.

"Battletrap, show these fools what real fire power is, while I finish what we came here to do." Barricade ordered, and Battletrap nodded. He pulled out a large double-barreled gun, loading it with ammunition before he aimed and started to open fire on the humans. Barricade could hear their screams in the back, but ignored the chaos occurring behind him as he walked over to Darkfire, who was currently missing all limbs except for his right leg and left arm, and his wing kibble was scattered on the ground. There were numerous large holes in him, the metal outlining these holes singed and burnt, and he was leaking Energon all over the ground.

"Ah, Darkfire. Not looking too good, are you?" The injured Decepticon looked up to see his rival, and glared at him before resting his head back on the ground.

"Sh-shut up…" Darkfire muttered in his weak state.

"Don't worry, I haven't come to insult you. But tell me, what happened?"

"M-Megatron…...he had help…"

"What kind of help Darkfire? Be specific." Barricade interrogated.

"Stupid Autobot...started attacking me, got my thrusters...pretty busted up…*cough cough*..." Darkfire managed to get out.

"He couldn't have beaten you up this badly. Something else must have happened, and I want to know what." Barricade pushed for more answers, and Darkfire did his best to keep up.

"Megatron...he…*cough cough*...got my cannon and took several shots at me while I was busy tearing that Autobot to pieces...I don't think that little guy survived…" Darkfire managed to say. Barricade patted his comrade on the back, hearing that he fought hard.

"You fought well, I guess if you could put it that way…"

"Barricade…"

"What is it?"

"Please...please don't kill me…"

"Now why would I do such a thing, Darkfire? What makes you think I came here to kill you?"

"Look...I know we haven't been so *cough cough cough* buddy-buddy with each other...but I can't go out like this…...not like this…promise me that you won't kill me...please."

"Fine. I promise."

"Thanks Barricade...hey...are we friends…?" Darkfire asked. Barricade pondered on the question, and never really thought of an answer. He had worked with Darkfire for quite a bit, the two having fought side-by-side on a few occasional battles during the War, and even took on the job together to find Megatron for their client. However, despite working alongside one another, they also had somewhat of a rivalry that got intense on occasions. The rivalry never got to the point where they would fight to kill each other, but it was still there.

"Yeah...yeah, we're friends."

"Thanks...Barricade…" Darkfire said, content with his answer.

"No problem." Barricade said. He then whipped out his pistol and fired a round into Darkfire's head, killing him instantly. The gunshot alerted Battletrap, who had just finished killing the human creatures near him.

"But my job always comes before my 'friends'." Barricade said. He then activated a communicator, calling the client that had hired him.

"It's Barricade. Turns out he didn't die in the fight, but I finished him off just as you had ordered." Barricade said.

"Good. Thanks to Darkfire's failure, the Autobots now have Megatron under their custody, which only makes both of our jobs more difficult than it needed to be. No doubt that the Autobots are now on high alert for any Decepticon attackers." The unknown client said.

"What should I do?"

"Dispose of the body, leave nothing behind. I don't want those fleshlings getting their grubby fingers on things they don't understand."

"Understood." Barricade said. He looked back at Darkfire's corpse, examining it, watching as it started to lose its color already. Barricade walked over to it, tearing off the corpse's head, before unpinning a grenade and tossing it to his body. He then walked out of the scene, getting Battletrap's attention.

"Battletrap, we're done here. Let's move."

"You got it." Battletrap replied. Before they left however, Barricade scanned one of the vehicles the creatures left behind. As he scanned it, his body design slowly started to change to match that of the vehicle, a police cruiser. Barricade then transformed into his new alt mode driving off with Battletrap following behind. As they drove off, the two could hear a large boom in the distance, with a fiery explosion as a result.

* * *

**This was a pretty long chapter compared to the one before it! However, the one before was more or less meant to be small, like a small introduction chapter rather than a full fledged one. Anyways, I do hope you like the changes to the story so far, like the new Autobots I decided to use instead of the admittedly strange cast I used before, as well as some new Decepticons. So, who's Barricade's client, and why does he want Megatron dead? Guess we will have to find out in the next chapter, but until then, be sure to leave a review or comment! Bye!**


End file.
